Il était à LUI
by Anokade
Summary: Pansy en avait franchement marre que son stupide meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy, ne voyait pas l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le petit pote Potter. Alors elle décida tout simplement de l'aider un peu... court One-Shot, DRARRY SLASH


**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Il était à LUI

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens.

 **Résumé :** Pansy en a franchement marre que son stupide meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy, ne voit pas l'amour qu'il ressent pour le petit pote Potter. Alors elle décide de l'aider un peu...

 **Couple :** Harry/Draco

 **Note** : voici un petit OS que j'ai imaginée i peine 30min x). Sachez que le chapitre 6 de **_Tom et son Sauveur_** sortira bientôt (il est presque fini). J'ai deux autres OS dans mon pc que je pense publier dans quelques semaines. Par contre je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'en ai profondément la flemme pour tout avouer, je corrigerais les fautes demain, si vous en voyez dites les moi (enfin si vous avez le courage x) ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco Malefoy était fier.

Fier de ses origines, fier de sa famille, fier de sa Maison, fier de ses amis et surtout, fier de sa rivalité avec son ennemi de toujours : Harry Potter, alias le Balafré.

Le Saint-Potter était tout ce qu'il détestait chez un homme, principalement son manque d'intelligence flagrant, qui frôlait celle de Goyle et Crabbe (ce qui est une grande insulte venant de sa par). Sa beauté méconnu de son propriétaire ou encore sa gentillesse et sa naïveté qui feraient passer le plus Saint des Saints, pour une personne immonde. Mais surtout le petit Potty était particulièrement facile à énerver et Merlin seul sait à quel point il aime l'énerver. Ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer a faire aujourd'hui.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Draco sourit et passa l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pensant passer un bonne journée.

 **o0o0o**

Il avait passé la pire et meilleure journée de toute sa vie.

Le début de journée avait été plutôt bien. Le blond était rentré dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'élèves -surtout des Serpentard- l'avaient regardés avec du respect et de l'admiration mêlés. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux libérés de gel -sous conseille de sa meilleure amie Pansy- et s'était assit avec toute la grâce possible sur l'un des sièges qui était devant la table de sa maison.

Les membres de sa glorieuse Maison l'avaient salués, toujours avec respect et admiration, puis certains l'avaient complimentés sur son physique qui était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Ce que Draco ne contesta pas, n'avaient-ils pas raison après tout ? Il était fier de lui.

Mais après le début du cauchemar commença.

Il avait lentement tourné la tête vers la table de son Némésis, cherchant le regard vert de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, parce qu'il était inutile bien entendu. Mais au lieu de tomber sur le regard habituellement remplit de rage (d'après lui), il était tombé sur une vision particulièrement affreuse.

SON ennemi, à LUI, tenait la main d'une jeune fille insignifiante qui avait l'emblème de Serdaigle sur sa robe. Et pire encore, cette dernière était assise sur ses genoux !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, Draco sera si fortement sa mâchoire, qu'un deuxième années non loin de lui jura l'avoir entendu craquer. Sa meilleure amie, Pansy, jugea bon de parler pour donner son avis.

\- Oh, on dirait que le Petit Potty a une petite amie… Incroyable, hein, Draco ? Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse que le blond, dans sa rage, ne perçu même pas.

La petite brune avait remarquée depuis longtemps que ce que ressentait son meilleur ami pour le jeune Potter était plus grand qu'une simple rivalité. Evidement, elle avait essayée de lui en parler mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors elle a décidéé d'aller le problème à la racine, et d'aller parler à Potter.

Draco soupira, essayant, vainement, de se calmer. Il prit un verre d'eau et commença a boire.

\- Tu penses qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? Dit perfidement sa merveilleuse meilleure amie.

Le verre que le blond avait dans la main, se brisa. De l'eau dégoulinait sur sa robe parfaite, fraichement acheté par son Père, mais il s'en fichait.

Jamais, par les culottes de Merlin, jamais il ne laisserai le Potter être avec quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant. Il était à lui, à LUI.

Le Malefoy se leva vivement, faisant sursauter les élèves autour. Et marcha d'un pas raide vers la table des Rouge et Or. Il poussa sans compassion la petite garce qui avait osée toucher son ennemi, qui tomba par terre dans un misérable cri de surprise. Le blond tira la manche d'Harry- oui c'est Harry maintenant- le faisant se lever, et l'embrassa sans aucune retenue, devant tous les élèves de la Grande Salle, choqués.

Il était à LUI.

Une petite Serpentard, elle, sourit. Que son meilleur ami pouvait être bête et manipulable des fois.

 **Flash Back :** _quelques jours plus tôt…_

\- Tu es sur que ce va marcher ? Dit d'une petite voix anxieuse, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

La petite brune devant lui, Pansy Parkinson lui fit un grand sourire machiavélique qui en ferait frissonner plus d'un.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il t'aime déjà, un petit coup de pouce ne fera pas de mal…

Le jeune homme à lunettes lui rendit son sourire, quoi que plus innocent et gentil. Il se mit à rougir de plaisir en pensant que l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, était peut être, enfin selon les dires de la meilleure amie de ce dernier, amoureux de lui.

Mais un soupire passa ses lèvres. Et si elle s'était trompée ?

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

Harry Potter, qui avait la langue de son ancien ennemi enfoncé dans sa bouche, réussi à sourire.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée…

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


End file.
